


An apocalyptic phone call

by Frododendron



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1-2 minutes, Audio Content, Audio Format: Streaming, Be gentle, Horror, Kinda, Original Fiction, i am very nervous, this is my first audio ive ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frododendron/pseuds/Frododendron
Summary: (Season 4 finale spoilers) As the fabric of reality crumbles and distorts, a child calls their mother in a panic.This is an original audio that I created and I had a lot of fun making it!
Kudos: 1





	An apocalyptic phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! comments and whatnot are appreciated, as this is actually my first audio work!

[Rhody Dendron](https://soundcloud.com/user-166203873) · [An apocalyptic phone call](https://soundcloud.com/user-166203873/an-apocalyptic-phone-call)


End file.
